


Missing You Now

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Experimental Format, Multi, Threesome, mech smoochies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 09:44:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4914703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prowl and Jazz take a few vacation days, and Optimus is left by himself on the <i>Ark</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missing You Now

**Monday:** He sent them off together, though their paths would diverge at the base of the mountain, with tight hugs and warm kisses. Selfishly, he wanted to go with them, but it wasn’t smart for all of them to travel together and it wasn’t sane to leave command of the base to any of the junior officers when their usual troublemakers were all whole.

He wished each of them well--and that Jazz’s concert was as good as he hoped and Prowl’s conference ran more smoothly that the last event he had spoken at. Then he watched his partners drive away until they were out of sight and sensor range, and the dust had settled on the road again.

When they were truly gone, Optimus sighed and trudged back inside. It would be a long week without them.

 

 **Tuesday:** Elita-1 called from Cybertron and gave him her monthly report. When the report was finished, she asked about Prowl and Jazz, making their absence cut surprisingly sharply and he forced a smile when he told his old friend that they were well. 

She knew him well enough to know the smile was a lie, but she didn’t push him for more information. Instead, she asked about other members of his staff, as if that had been her goal all along. Optimus was grateful for her thoughtfulness.

That night, he lined up targets on the shooting range and fired until he was too tired to remember that it was lonely without his mates.

 

 **Wednesday:** During his shift on the command deck, he had to ask Blaster to turn off his radio, not because the communication specialist’s music was bothering him, but because Jazz’s favorite song had come on. 

When he realized this week was the first time the three of them had all been separated in several thousand vorns, he turned command over to Blaster and left the command deck. It was foolish, but a few hundred miles suddenly felt like much further away.

He put himself to bed that night with several cubes of high grade, and tried to forget that Prowl had confiscated them from Sideswipe.

 

 **Thursday:** When Jazz sat down in front of him for morning rations, he thought his spark might explode from joy. His happiness warred with his concern for his partner, though; his trip was supposed to have been much longer. 

“I thought you were staying until Saturday?”

“The music was nice enough, but Seattle was awfully lonely this time of year.” Jazz smiled and sipped at his energon, and a bit of warmth returned to Optimus’ world.

That night, after one of the longest duty shifts he could remember, the Prime and the saboteur fell into recharge curled up together on Prowl’s portion of their berth.

 

 **Friday:** A postcard arrived for Optimus, showing an aerial view of the city hosting the conference and a short note written in Prowl’s precise script. 

_I wish you were. You would love the people and history of Great Falls. Next time, we must plan accordingly._

Optimus and Jazz both sighed at the note, hating that Prowl felt as lonely as they had been. 

“We’ll just have to throw Sideswipe and Cliffjumper in the brig before we leave and go with him next time,” Jazz quipped. 

That night, they finished the rest of the confiscated high grade and fell into recharge on their couch, too unhappy to even move to their berth.

 

 **Saturday:** The Decepticons attacked the base directly, a bold move that might have worked out better if the _Ark_ wasn’t buried under a mountain. Their ancient enemies were clearly in bad shape, and the nature of the assault became apparent when Starscream attempted to abduct Ratchet and Skywarp escaped with a sizable portion of the Autobots’ energon supply.

Most of the Autobots were seriously wounded during the recovery of their medic, but once Ratchet was free the Decepticons took their stolen energon and retreated.

Grimlock chewed on one of Starscream’s wings as Ratchet began repairs.

Optimus and Jazz spent the night in the medbay, too sore and tired to remember that they still missed Prowl.

 

 **Sunday:** Optimus woke to the sound of a berth creaking and he turned to make sure that Jazz wasn’t trying to sneak away before Ratchet released him. He was pleasantly surprised to find the saboteur still in his berth, and even more surprised to see their third leaning over Jazz and pressing a kiss to the visored mech’s lips. Jazz smiled and stirred, but did not wake. Prowl smiled fondly in return and lifted a hand to rub the other mech’s cheek affectionately before standing up again.

“Welcome home,” Optimus whispered when the tactician turned to look at him.

“I missed you,” Prowl replied. Then he crossed the few steps between the medical berths and sat down on Optimus’. He smiled softly before leaning in to kiss the red and blue mech.

As their lips met, the Prime felt the last of his loneliness lift and a feeling of everything being _right again_ slotted into place.


End file.
